La perfección no te dará mi corazón
by ZackGyoko
Summary: Este es un fic Para mi amiga La otaku que lee libros por el intercambio de regalos, espero lo disfrutes!


Para Otaku, Tal vez no haya podido darte esto antes, pero espero que valga la espera

Leo

Es un día muy bonito, Piper está haciendo sus labores como capitana de cabaña, Jason igual, y yo había quedado con Calipso en los establo, al terminar cada uno con lo suyo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la playa para una cita doble, idea mía y de una amiga de Piper, hermana de Piper, yo estaba ahí, con los caballos, mirando para ver si detectaba a mi novia acercarse, pero otra chica se apareció primero

-Hola-Dijo la chica, pelo castaño rizado hasta la cintura, piel bronceada, shorts y una camiseta del campamento mestizo, toda la onda de chica perfecta, ya saben, lo que me vuelve un poco loco, menos desde que estoy con Calipso, pero aún quedaba algo, esa cosa de alguien inalcanzable y todo

Lo primero que hice fue girarme para ver si le estaba hablando a alguien más (ya me había pasado, es muy vergonzoso)

Nadie

-Te hablo a ti tontito-Dijo con un tono divertido y soltando una pequeña risilla, mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos, parecía que el reflejo podría llegar a cegar a Apolo, pero fuera bromas estaba muy guapa, y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero no exagerado, las curvas justas

-Em… Hola, no creo conocerte, ¿eres nueva por aquí?

Ella asintió y me volvió a sonreír, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso

Cálmate Leo, es solo una _chica_ tu sales un una _diosa_ , esto es pan comido

-Sí, Leo Valdés, el chico que nos salvó a todos, ese eres tú, ¿Cierto? En serio eres un héroe

Guau, eso me tomo con la guardia baja, ¿Un héroe? Nadie me había llamado de esa manera antes, "Jason, el héroe de nueva roma" "Percy, el héroe del Olimpo" pero nadie me había dicho "Leo, el héroe que nos salvó a todos", tengo que admitirlo, suena muy bien

-Soy Mandra, por cierto-Dijo estirando su mano

-Un placer-Dije tendiendo su mano, ella seguía mirando

Y había estado tan embobado mirándola que no me había dado cuenta de que Calipso estaba escondiéndose tras una esquina, cuando se percató de que la vi se fue rápidamente

-Em, lo siento, tengo que hacer algo, ¡Nos vemos!-Dije mientras corría a donde había estado

-¡Calipso!-Grite, no la encontraba, mire por todas partes-¡No es lo que parece! ¿¡Donde estas!?

Genial, lo arruine, de nuevo

Tras un rato de buscar me encontré a Percy y a Annabeth, muy juntitos, pero sin hacer nada, igual me deprimí, eso de haber caído juntos al Tártaro sí que los tiene juntos, tal vez debería probarlo, si la relación va muy mal

-Hola chicos-los salude, exhausto, había estado HORAS buscándola, o solo veinte minutos, no es algo que importe ahora

-Hola Leo-Dijo Percy

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Termino Annabeth

Dioses, ¡hasta se terminan las malditas frases!

-¿Vieron a Calipso por algún lado?

Percy se puso ligeramente tenso, mala idea mencionarla frente a Annabeth, pero no tenía opción, tengo que encontrarla

-No, no la vimos, ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Annabeth, no sé si fue intuición o sí era demasiado lista

-Bueno…-Dije mirando a otro lado- Puede ser que me haya visto hablando con otra chica, que se me acerco, de la nada, y ahora no la encuentro, ah sí, si ven a Jason y Piper díganles que no voy a poder acudir a esa doble cita… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Avísenme si la ven!

Antes de que pudieran volver a hablar salí pitando en otra dirección, vamos Leo, piensa, si fueses una diosa hija de un tinta con mucha mala fama encerrada por milenios en una isla en la cual te enviasen chicos guapos que se van cada vez que te enamoras… ¿A dónde irías si te pones triste?

Luego de dar vueltas por el campamento por un rato largo la encontré bajo un árbol escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, debe de haber estado llorando

-¿Calipso?

-¡Que quieres Leo!-Dijo ella casi gritando, tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos- ¿No te basta con engañarme una vez que tienes que venir a refregármelo por la cara? ¿Y dónde está tu noviecita? ¿Está cerca de ti? ¿Viene a burlarse también?

-Calipso-Me agache y trate de tomarla de las manos

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Grito ella alejándose de un salto- ¡Eres como todos los demás!

Ella se sentó y se puso como estaba antes, parecía estar cerca de llorar de vuelta, o de darme un buen golpe, o de hacer las dos

-Calipso-dije en un tono tranquilo- relájate, yo jamás haría algo como eso ¿Me oyes? Ni por todo el bronce celestial del mundo

Ella levanto la vista y me miro, parecía estar entre creerme y darme un golpe, lo que pasara primero

-¿Lo dices en serió?

-Claro que sí-Dije secándole las lágrimas con mí mano- ¿Crees que tienes competencia? Ninguna mortal puede siquiera llegar a tu nivel, eres una diosa

-¿Y si no lo fuera no me querrías?- dijo ella en un tono duro, levantándose

-¿Qué? Yo no…-Empecé para arreglar el error pero era muy tarde

-¡Eres un idiota Leo Valdez!-Dijo ella enojada, yéndose al interior del bosque

-Calipso no es lo que…-Muy tarde, ya se había ido

Felicitaciones Leo Valdez, la arruinaste de vuelta

Camine varios minutos hasta llegar a toparme con ella, Mandra

-Hola-dijo ella con entusiasmo e inocencia, como si fuera completamente inconsciente de su alrededor, como si no se diera cuenta

-Hola-Le respondí cabizbajo, no me apetecía hablar ahora mismo, la persona más importante de mi vida luego de mi madre se había ido, en un solo segundo, todo me daba igual, ya no importaba el ser un héroe

-Sabes, ese no es mi verdadero nombre-¿Por qué salió con ese tema de la nada?- Es Mary, pero también me conocen por ser la rompecorazones, así que Leo Valdez, ¿Ya estas roto? ¿Ya me puedo ir?

La rabia me inundo, ¿Todo fue un juego de su parte? ¿Todo lo que paso fue su culpa?

-Púdrete en el Tártaro

-Oh, creemé, lo hare- sonrió de manera maligna y se esfumo en el aire, así como así

Y ahí volvió a llegar

Estaba ahí parada, llorando, se acercó corriendo y me abrazó

-Lo siento-llegue a articular entre lágrimas y sollozos

-Yo soy la que lo siente, Leo Valdez, tú eres mi Héroe, y mi idiota, que te quede muy claro

Luego de eso reímos, y lloramos, no había razones, solo sentimientos

Y entonces ella empezó a cantar

 _Forever is a long time_

 _But i, i wanna be spending it by your side_

Y entonces empezó a cantar Seguimos largo rato, cantando y tarareando, ya que… ¿Qué más podía importar?


End file.
